


Five

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Spider-baby [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Reader, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Spider-baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890601
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Five

Four times Peter didn't ask for a hug, and one time he did.

Tony x reader x Steve x Bucky

Peter Parker was quite possibly the sweetest kid in the world. When you'd first met him at thirteen, you thought he couldn't get any more. He'd come into the Tower with wide eyes, refusing to use anyone's first name, as he ran around Tony's lab.

He didn't grow out of the first name thing until after May had passed, and the four of you had adopted him. 

But he was still the sweetest kid in the world. And bubbliest, smartest, cutest, whatever cute verb you could think of, could be related directly towards him.

It was probably because of how sweet the kid was no-one could help wanting to hug him.

"Hi Miss Black Widow, I mean, hi Miss Romanoff." Peter stammered as he and Tony entered the living room.

"Peter, I thought I told you it's just Y/N." You smiled at him. "Are you having fun with Tony, Pete? He's not distracting you too much, is he?"

"Excuse you! I am the least distracting person ever! Aren't I spider kid?" Tony asked, throwing the teen a drink. "You want food, spider kid? I know what your metabolism is like."

"I'm fine, Mr. Stark," Peter said, standing in the kitchen doorway. Tony narrowed his eyes at the teen and grinned when Peter's stomach growled. 

"Sure, you are. Take a seat. I'll put on a pizza." Tony ordered him. 

"Come on, Pete. You can sit next to me." You said, patting the couch beside you. "I was about to put on a movie."

"What are you putting on?" Peter asked as he gingerly sat next to you.

"Corpse Bride." You smiled. "It's my favorite."

"It's her comfort movie," Tony called from the kitchen.

"Now who's spreading lies?" You asked, throwing a pillow in his direction.

"It's okay to have a comfort movie. Mine's the Lego Movie." Peter told you.

"I don't think I've ever seen that one." You admitted, causing the teen to gasp.

"We have to watch it after the Corpse Bride," Peter said firmly. "You can't go through life without watching it."

"Okay. I can agree to that. Are you going to join us, Tony?" You called, leaning your head back on the couch.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." He said, entering the room. "Do you want this back?" He teased, holding up the pillow you'd thrown.

"Give it." You demanded, making grabby hands.

"Alright, alright, bunch up, you two," Tony said, coming over and jumping onto the couch.

"Bloody hell, Tony." You groaned, shifting closer to Peter. 

Remains of the Dead had just finished when a loud alarm jolted you back to reality. 

"That's me," Tony said, grabbing his phone as he stood. "Pizza's ready. I'll bring it in." He added, pressing a kiss to your cheek before exiting the living room.

"Are you okay, Miss, uh, Y/N?" Peter asked you.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry, I'm not better company today." You apologized, rubbing your eyes as you shifted on the couch.

"It's okay, Y/N. I'm enjoying today, honest." Peter promised, shifting closer. "Corpse Bride is a classic."

"It really is." You smiled, resting your head against the back of the couch.

"How come this is your comfort movie?" Peter asked.

"When I babysit Clint's kids, we always make forts and watch movies. One day I wasn't doing so well mentally, so Lila dragged me downstairs, and we watched Corpse Bride and Coraline all day." You told him with a small smile. "It's a comfort. It makes me not feel so alone."

"You know you're not alone, right, Y/N?" Peter questioned you after a second. "Sometimes, it seems like you're alone, and it feels like it, but you're not alone. And I've been told I'm a pretty decent listener you can always talk to me."

"You're too sweet for your own good, you know?" You commented, kissing his temple as you pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Pete." You said, releasing him from the hug.

"Okay, so somehow both the pizzas burnt. What do you say we order in?" Tony asked as he rushed back into the living room.

Non-reader POV

Though Peter preferred working in the lab with Tony, once a week, Peter trained with one of the Avengers. Just because he was an enhanced spiderling didn't mean he didn't need combat training.

It was usually Steve or Bucky who trained with Peter. Thor would when he was on world because the three were the only ones who could handle getting hit by the spiderling. 

Today Steve was working with Peter. 

"Sorry, sorry, I'm late." Peter hurried as he ran into the training room. "I got held up on patrol. A cat got trapped in a gutter, and when I tried to get it out, I realized it had kittens too. And then I had to find a box so I could take them to a shelter-"

"Pete, kid, it's okay. It sounds like you've had quite a day." Steve smiled. "Isn't that your third trapped cat this week?" Steve asked as Peter dropped his bag in the corner.

"Yeah, the poor guys keep getting stuck." Peter chuckled. "Alright, I'm ready. What are we doing today?"

"Offense," Steve told him. "Your defense is getting much better, but you still need to work on your offense. We'll do a couple of laps to warm up, though."

A couple of laps didn't actually mean two or three with Steve. A couple of laps usually meant twenty to thirty.

"On your left!" Peter exclaimed, passing Steve on his twelfth lap. 

"First, that was my right. Second, you're never allowed to talk to Sam again." Steve groaned as Peter laughed giddily. 

"Mr. Wilson said you'd get it. He also said it's payback." Peter informed him as he zoomed past.

"Alright, that's enough warming up," Steve said after the twenty-second lap. "Come on. We got to work on your offense now."

"I thought my offense was good. That's what you said last time." Peter recalled.

"I said it was good, but we all saw you get thrown through a building last week. That means extra training." Steve informed him. 

"Okay fine." Peter sighed.

"You're pulling your punches," Steve announced after several minutes. "I thought we agreed you don't pull your punches with me?" Steve asked the teen who flushed and refused to meet his eyes.

"I know," Peter mumbled, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Okay. Water break time." Steve announced, leading Peter over to a bench. "Pete, what's going on? You haven't pulled your punches with me for months."

"I'm just trying to watch my strength," Peter mumbled. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Peter, I've already told you I can take it. You're not going to hurt me." Steve promised the boy, taking a seat beside him. "But you can't pull your punches in training. You can't do it on the field, and you can't do it here."

"I could hurt you, though. I don't want to hurt anyone." Peter told him.

"I know, Pete. I know you don't want to hurt anyone. I trust you, Peter. You're not going to hurt me." Steve assured him. "Do you want to try that again?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded after a minute. "Yeah, let's do it again." He said, jumping to a stand.

"Alright, let's do it, kid," Steve said, standing and pulling Peter into a quick hug. "I'm proud of you, Pete."

Tony was in bed with all three of his partners when he got the call. He'd quickly moved to pick up his phone before it could wake his partners.

"Hello?" He asked after he left the bedroom. "Tony Stark speaking."

"Mr. Stark. I'm Veronica Montgomery." Veronica greeted. "I work for Queens Hospital Center. May Parker was admitted three hours ago after her nephew called 911. Unfortunately, May Parker passed away around an hour ago. Her nephew is in the waiting room, and you are listed as Mr. Parker's second emergency contact."

"I'll be right there," Tony said without hesitation. "Don't let Peter leave. He'll be coming home with me." Tony told Veronica as he rushed to the elevator. 

Tony hung up soon after that and rushed into the closest car he could.

"JARVIS, if Y/N, Steve, or Buck, wakes up, inform them what's happened," Tony said as he was halfway to the hospital.

"Of course, sir." JARVIS agreed.

Tony sped as quickly as he could to the hospital and barely remembered to turn off or lock the car when he arrived. 

"Peter!" Tony shouted as he raced into the waiting room. Peter sat slumped in a plastic chair, eyes blankly trained on the floor, and didn't react at his name. 

Tony rushed forward until he was standing right before the teen who still did not react.

"Pete?" Tony softly asked as he kneeled in front of him. "Come on, kid. Talk to me." 

"Tony?" Peter whimpered, finally looking up at Tony. 

"Yeah, it's me, kiddo." Tony nodded. Tony watched as Peter's face began to crumble, and then he had his arms full of a sobbing spider kid. "It's okay, Pete. You're going to be okay."

Peter didn't respond, merely clung tighter onto Tony as he continued to sob loudly.

"Come on, Pete. You're going to stay at the Tower tonight." Tony said after Peter had quieted. Peter numbly nodded as Tony helped him stand.

Tony led the teen back to the car, where Peter curled into a ball. Peter didn't say anything the entire drive back to the Tower. Tony had to look over multiple times, checking if the teenager was asleep only to see him wide awake and blankly staring out the window.

Tony helped Peter out of the car when they arrived back at the Tower, and half carried him into the elevator.

Every Avenger had a floor they occupied at the Tower, except Peter. Peter had a room on Tony, Steve, Y/N, and Bucky's level.

Upon entering his bedroom, Peter stumbled forward and landed first face on his bed. The exhausted teenager was asleep in seconds. After covering him with a blanket, Tony moved back into his room to see his partners sitting up awake.

"How is he?" Y/N asked him.

"Asleep." Tony sighed, collapsing back in bed. 

"Did he tell you what happened?" Bucky asked him, drawing circles on Tony's neck.

"No." Tony shook his head. "The poor kid started crying once he saw me and didn't say anything after that." 

"Jesus. Poor Pete." Steve murmured.

"I want to adopt him." Tony blurted out. "He doesn't have any other family, they'll put him in the system, I can't let that happen. He's just a kid."

"I'll support you, Tony." Y/N told him. 

"We all will," Steve said as Bucky nodded in agreeance. 

"He won't be alone."

Peter was rarely asked to go on Avenger missions. Spiderman was the friendly neighborhood kind of man. He kept mostly to the ground. 

This made all four of his adoptive parents, and adoptive aunts and uncles, very happy that he was safer than they were. 

But when the fifteen-year-old was asked to join his family on a mission, he rarely said no. 

In this case, though, he didn't exactly need to be asked.

"You're supposed to be at school, Pete," Tony said as Peter swung onto the scene.

"Little hard to focus on Algebra when the city's being invaded," Peter commented, webbing a creature in the face. "What are these guys?"

"I'm not sure, but considering how much Thor's enjoying himself, I'm assuming they're Asgardian," Bucky grunted.

"Enjoyment doesn't equal knowledge." Y/N reminded the soldier. 

"Hey, Thor, you know these guys?" Bucky shouted at the God who was boisterously attacking the creatures.

"Of course!" Thor boomed back. "Loki and I would play with them as children! Why I skinned my first at seven!"

"Okay, disturbing facts aside, how do we defeat these guys?" Natasha asked.

"Find the Queen!" Thor informed the team. "Once she dies, the whole colony follows!"

"How can you tell who's the Queen?" Steve asked, slamming his shield into the chest of a creature.

"She's the biggest and the deadliest!" Thor cheered.

"Joy." Y/N groaned. 

With Thor's advice, the team began taking out as many of the creatures as they could. 

"Dad!" Peter shouted, rushing to Bucky's aid as several of the vile creatures surrounded his injured father. 

Peter quickly webbed the monsters into a ball, and webbing that ball to a wall.

Peter dropped to his knees beside his father and pressed his hand onto Bucky's bleeding shoulder.

"We have to move. You can't stay here." Peter said, pulling the man to his feet.

"I'm fine, kid." Bucky groaned as Peter dragged him through the street and into an abandoned building.

"You're bleeding," Peter argued, pushing Bucky's hand onto his wound. "Hold that." He ordered.

"What happened to respecting your parents?" Bucky joked.

"You'll get your respect when you're not bleeding," Peter told him, grabbing scraps of cloth.

"You're not going to be able to fix it," Bucky told Peter, taking the fabric and holding it to his wound. "I'll have to get Bruce to look at it later. Go on, kid, I'll be okay."

"I'm not leaving you. What if those things come in here?" Peter argued. Just as the words left Peter's mouth, the door burst open, and several monsters rushed into the room.

"You had to jinx it, didn't you?" Bucky sighed, grabbing his gun with his metal hand.

In tandem, Peter and Bucky disposed of the creatures. 

"Duck, Pete!" Bucky ordered, raising his gun. Peter did as he was asked and ducked low. Bucky quickly shot the creature that was behind Peter, and suddenly the remaining monsters turned into rubble.

"I think you might have got the Queen," Peter said, rising to his feet. Bucky laughed slightly before pulling Peter into his arms.

"You're okay, right? They didn't get you?" Bucky asked, pulling Peter's mask off.

"I'm fine, dad." Peter nodded. "I promise."

"Good." Bucky sighed, embracing his kid again. "What do you say we find your mom and other dads?"

"Sounds good."

Reader POV

Peter hadn't been acting like himself for the past several days. His regular bright and sunny disposition had turned moody. He hadn't gone out on patrol in days, an activity he was usually all too eager to do, had seemingly dreaded going to school, and had shut himself off from his friends and family.

"Are you sure we can't just ask him what's wrong?" Tony asked aloud. "Why aren't we allowed to ask him?"

"Because he's a teenager, Tony." Steve sighed. "All the books say he'll shut us out even more than now if we do that."

"Fuck your parenting books," Tony grumbled. "I bet half the people who wrote them have never had a child."

"We need to give him space." Steve reasoned with Tony.

"We've given him space." Bucky cut in. "This is different to when May died. He's different." He added as the elevator dinged. The four of you went quiet as Peter trudged in.

"Hey, kiddo." You greeted him with a bright smile. "How was school?" You asked him.

"Fine," Peter mumbled. "I've got homework." He said before he shuffled into his room. 

"Tony's right." You began as you stood. "Fuck the books." You said before marching down the hall. "I'm coming in, Pete." You loudly told the teen and opened his door.

Peter was not sitting at his desk when you entered but was instead huddled in a ball underneath his quilt.

"I don't remember ever getting homework like this." You commented, strolling in and taking a seat on his bed.

"You didn't go to a normal school. You went to an assassin school." Peter mumbled.

"Well, you're not wrong." You said, chuckling a little. "What's going on, Pete?" You asked, laying a hand on his back. "I need you to talk to me."

"Nothing's going on. I'm just tired." Peter denied, popping his head out of the covers.

"Don't think that bullshit will work on me." You shook your head. "Assassin school, remember? Reading body language is a class." You told him. "Peter, we're scared. We don't know what's going on with you."

"Nothing's wrong." Peter denied again, though this time, his voice cracked.

"Pete, please." You begged. 

"You're not alone, Pete," Bucky announced from the doorway. "We're all here for you." He added as he, Steve, and Tony entered the room.

"Always have been, always will be, underoos," Tony added, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Promise." Steve nodded, sitting next to you.

Peter looked between each of you before he broke. Peter sat up in the bed and pushed himself into the corner as he started sobbing.

"Pete." Steve started, reaching his hand forward only to pull back when Peter flinched.

"Peter, you have to tell us what's wrong." You said, clasping Steve's hand tightly.

"Please, Peter." Bucky pressed. The four of you sat in anticipation, waiting for Peter to calm himself so he could explain what was happening.

"We have a new social studies teacher," Peter whispered, avoiding eye contact. "Mr. Westcott. He asked me to stay behind after class last week. He wanted to talk about my work, and then he started touching my shoulders. I didn't think anything of it until the next day."

"What happened the next day, bud?" Tony quietly asked him.

"He made me touch him," Peter whispered. "I didn't want to. I didn't. But he said if I didn’t do it, if I told, he'd make someone else do it. He threatened Ned." Peter told you all.

"Peter, what else did he do?" Steve asked.

"I wanted him to stop." Was all Peter said.

"Y/N, get your gun. I'll grab mine." Bucky said, pushing off the wall.

"Wait, both of you stop," Steve said, grabbing your hand as you stood. "You can't kill him."

"Why not Steve?" Bucky growled, folding his arms.

"He hurt our kid." You snapped, pulling yourself free. 

"Don't kill him," Peter begged. "Please, mom, dad, don't kill because of me."

"He's not getting off scot-free." You sighed, sitting back down. 

"Not in the slightest." Tony agreed. "I'm thinking of the SHIELD prison."

"Why can't we just throw him in a pit, and throw away the pit?" Bucky muttered.

"Peter, what do you need, kid?" Steve asked, looking at Peter's small form.

“Whatever you need, you can have it.” Tony agreed. “A therapist, a new car, a trip to Legoland with Ted?”

“I’d really like a hug.” Peter admitted, his voice breaking.

“Come here, Pete.” You said softly as you opened your arms to him.

Peter leaped forward and buried his face into your shoulder. You wrapped your arms around him tightly and rested your head on his. Peter let out a content sigh as Steve, Bucky, and Tony also joined the hug.

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Steve told him, running his fingers through Peter’s curls.

“Nothing at all.” You agreed.

“We’re going to fix this. We’re going to help you.” Bucky promised.

“We promise, kiddo.” Tony added.


End file.
